Healing Factor
Summary Healing Factors are, in simple terms, the ability for a character to regenerate damage done to them at an incredibly accelerated rate, often times healing from wounds that would be lethal to regular humans. There are several levels to this power with some characters able to regenerate from wounds that a human could survive (albeit much quicker) to being able to regrow severed limbs and even the regenerate from the complete and total destruction of the body, even on the molecular level. Also Called * Healing Factor * Enhanced/Superhuman Healing * Regeneration * Regenerative Healing Factor * Self-Healing * Tissue Repair Levels of Healing Factors '''Low Class: '''Merely a far swifter healing ability for wounds humans can repair (with periods of recuperation). For example a wound that would take weeks if not months to heal could be healed in a matter of hours with this tier of Healing. For machines this would be repairing cosmetic damage to the exterior of their casing. '''Mid-Low Class: '''This tier is for those characters able to heal wounds that would normally leave vicious scarring, painful burn marks or deep injuries to the body. For machines this would be repairing large dents and openings. '''High-Low Class: '''The level of Regeneration required to replace lost digits as well as heal from minor damage to the organs or even reattach lost limbs. For machines this would be self repairing damaged interior parts or even parts that have been completely destroyed. '''Low-Mid Class: '''The ability to regenerate limbs that may be severed, organs that have been critically damaged or even outright replace completely unusable organs. This also covers bisection, traditionally fatal wounds and critical nerve damage, though they are unable to regenerate from beheading (next tier). For mechanical characters and vehicles this would be repairing minor internal parts and more extensive damage to internal systems. '''Mid Class: '''This is the tier where characters who are able to grow back a severed head reside along with those that are able to use their Healing Factor to repair extensive brain damage. For machines this would be repairing incredible amounts of damage to critical systems (such as the engine or CPU) '''High-Mid Class: '''The ability to regenerate from being violently and spectacularly blown or cut into several pieces or chunks of flesh and gristle. Characters able to regenerate from small and singular parts of the body (such as a heart or severed head or hand) qualify for this tier. '''Low-High Class: '''The capacity to heal from being reduced to a puddle or a drop of blood and (in some cases) singular cells that survived complete bodily destruction. '''Mid-High Class: '''The ability to reform from being turned to gas, vapor, dust, smoke and the like. '''High Class: '''This is the level of Healing Factor required to reform an otherwise completely destroyed body from atoms, particles and molecules (whether they are singular or scattered). '''Low-Godly Class: '''The ability to reform from complete and total bodily destruction with no need for remaining material to complete this. Often characters attain this by regenerating from a disembodied consciousness which rebuilds the body from there, whether that be one's mind, soul etc. '''Mid-Godly Class: '''The ability to regenerate from being completely deleted from reality itself including the mind, body and soul of the characters in question. This is, in short, the ability to return from nothing at all. '''High-Godly Class: '''This is quantified when a character is able to regenerate not only from when the totality and utter sum of their existence is "deleted" but also when the very reality or plane of existence they inhabit is destroyed along with them. '''Absolutely-Godly Class: '''The ability of a character to use their Healing abilities to reform from being wiped out from their realit with their reality being utterly deleted on a metaphysical scale that is incomprehensible to the mortal mind. This is a tier often held by Abstract or otherwise transcendental entities. Limitations * Can be removed or otherwise nullified by certain characters. * Regeneration can be lost if it relies on an external object and said object is destroyed. * Regeneration may take time to trigger (meaning enough damage in a short period could overpower the Regeneratio) * Death Manipulation may be able to outright bypass this power * May require a far higher metabolism to fuel such a healing ability (this only extends to certain characters) * If the power is biological in nature it can be interfered with by Biological Manipulation users manipulating the mitochondria or cells of a character, preventing the Healing Factor from operating at full potential. * Lower tiers of Regeneration may cause a character to lose memories or inhibit (if not outright remove) their senses (this only extends to lower tiers however) Category:Powers and Abilities